Chapter 2
Chapter 2 is the first chapter of the manga series. Plot Summary This chapter started with the S.A. members in gym class. Hikari did a moonsault (doing two somersaults and then doing one twist while holding your back steady in one jump). Then Kei did a true moonsault by doing two somersaults and two twists while holding your back steady in one jump, and because Kei spun one more time than Hikari, Kei says what he always say to Hikari, "Number Two" which made Hikari shock/angry at Kei and responded with, "Don't call me Number Two ". Since childhood, Hikari was taught by her pro-wrestling loving father and thought she was invincible until Takashima showed and defeated her like it was nothing. And ever since, Hikari wanted to defeat Takishima so bad that she had to selfishly ask her father to attend the ultra-elite school. Hikari was able to get into the school but she also got into the S.A. class which is Takishima's class. The S.A. class has its own school building which some people refer it as "The School Paradise", and the uniforms are also different. The class holds seven carefully-chosen students from 1-3 years, but luckily, they're all first years. After PE, Akira Soudou (Ranked 6th, Daughter of an Airline President), as the usual made every snacks and food. This day, she made everyone scones with clotted cream and apricot jam and her very own tea she saved. As always, Tadashi Karino (Ranked 5th, Son of the School's Director, he also suffers a bit of wanderlust) said something and Akira smack him. Then Jun Yamamoto (Ranked 3rd, Son of a Music Producer and a Genius Vocalist) and Megumi Yamamoto (Ranked 4th, Daughter of a Music Producer and a Genius Vocalist, Jun's older twin sister) complimented Akira's tea, but then Ryuu Tsuji (Ranked 7th, Son of the CEO of a Sports Car Company) complained about the food all being too sweet and not spicy (Ryuu likes spicy food) which Akira got angry again. The twins went to Ryuu and all hug him and both agreed that Ryuu is right, and those three have been together since birth and for some reason, they adore Ryuu. As expected again, Kei's phone was ringing and he's on his computer working... then Akira yelled at him for using the computer at teatime and even though Hikari was also using the computer, Akira didn't mind since Hikari is Akira's best friend. Hikari then reminded everyone about the tournament at their school. The next morning, it was the 10th Annual Tournament: Basketball - Volleyball, but apparently, one of the rules is the S.A. class will be divided among the other classes (except B class). *B Class (-) *C Class (Yamamoto Jun) *D Class (Tsuji Ryuu - Yamamoto Megumi) *E Class (Takishima Kei - Karino Tadashi) *F Class (Hanazono Hikari - Toudou Akira) Hikari wanted to compete with Kei in the tournament so Tadashi divided them into teams because his mother is the principal of the school, and also because Tadashi's dad wanted to see Kei and Hikari compete. They all get to be in teams so all the members all went to their team and they start practicing after they introduce themselves, and create their team. And though expectations and reality are different, Hikari's team seems to be worn out. Later that day, Hikari was practicing alone and pushing herself until Kei popped up and tell Hikari that she's pushing herself way too much because Hikari fell, but Takishima ended up teasing her in the end. After school, Akira made some tea for everyone, but Hikari was looking at Kei and how he moves and teaches so efficiently which made her hyped up to keep trying harder. Hikari went to teach her team and it seems so that her team doesn't really care because they got Hanazono and Toudou, and they realize there's no way they can go up against Takishima. Later that day, Hikari tried to get into the equipment room but it was locked so she went to the S.A. Study Room to find Kei and ask him, and Kei was the one who has the key. Kei told Hikari that she was just wasting her energy and Hikari was stubborn so she won't give up. Finally, the day of the 10th Annual School Tournament came upon them. Takishima's team can dunk so naturally and Hikari said some inspiring words to get the team fired up and motivated again. During the tournament, Hikari was feeling a bit out fo it and the score was widening and no guy was getting near Takishima during the game, then Hikari slams into one of the players and started wobbly and fall down but Kei grabbed her before she could hit the floor. Then Hikari blushed and keep saying she's okay until Kei yelled at her to go to sleep, Kei scolded her for overworking it and told Hikari that he was awed by her hard work which was obviously a compliment, and then Kei carried Hikari which shocked Akira and the audience. The next morning, Hikari was back to normal. There were rumors about Kei and Hikari flying around and especially how Kei carried his princess, that part made Akira spit her tea. Kei then teased Hikari again, it made Hikari blushed and yelled at Kei for saying such ridiculous things. Read Chapter 2 at either KissManga or MangaFox. Category:Manga Chapters